Pranking Has Benefits
by Naranja Ninja
Summary: Who knew pranking Gumball could be so fun and so romantic?


**You guys already know the whole disclaimer ritual.**

**Pranking Has Benfits**

"You sure about this?" Asked an uneasy 14 year old blonde.

"If I wasn't, why would I go through with it?" The thousand year old vampire replied, throwing the question back at her. They were currently hiding behind the giant pink castle in the Candy Kingdom, ready to unleash one of their legendary pranks on a certain bubblegum-haired target.

"But you don't think this is a little extreme?" She tried again.

"If you don't wanna do it, then don't. Otherwise, stop stalling." He replied, sick of what she was attempting. She sighed, knowing her pale skinned friend's mind was made up.

"Fine." Smirking with victory, they popped their heads out of the corner they were hiding in to see their master plan unfold. The target came into their line of vision and walked into the trap, oblivious to the ride he was about to slide on.

Walking out of his lab to enter another room, he accidently put his foot into a harmless red laser beam, which went by unnoticed because of the pink walls, setting off a siren that could be heard throughout the land of Aaa. Covering his ears and being temporarily deaf, the noise of a grey pale filled with water falling to the floor wasn't heard, which resulted in spilling water everywhere.

The master pranksters watched from afar, trying to hold in their laughter for what was about to come to the prince. He tried to walk away from the disaster, which made him slip in the water, sending him falling on his butt, onto some clear oil. He then slid in the oil, screaming for dear life, into a slide that went from the 4th floor of the castle, all the way to the ground. But no, that certainly wasn't the end of it.

At the end of the slide, he slid out into a shower, which sprayed him with butter. The masterminds behind this were already waiting for him, and when he finally opened his eyes, he was ambushed with a boy pelting him with water balloons, and a blonde shooting him with a water gun.

When the ambush finally ended, his ears filled with laughter from his two tormentors. He began to shake violently with rage.

"FIONNA! MARSHALL LEE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"We better split before gumwad blows another fuse!" The boy known as Marshall Lee warned, before picking up the blonde adventuress, Fionna, and flying off to his cave, where they continued their fits of laughter.

When their laughs and giggles finally died down, Marshall snickered, "That has got to be one of our best pranks yet!"

Fionna nodded. "I admit, I had my doubts. But it was totally worth it to see the look on his face!"

"Thanks to my brilliant planning and constructing."

"Whatever, dude. It would have been nothing without my blueprints and materials."

He cracked a smile. "We're both awesome." As he said that, he put his arm around her shoulders, resulting in a scarlet blush to bombard her petite face.

"Damn, blue." He said, using a nickname he gave her because of her eyes. "You're cute enough to eat." Her face became even redder, wondering what he meant by that.

He noticed her confused face and laughed. "I'm just toying with you. Don't think so much into it!" Fionna cracked a smile. "I guess I should do that more." Marshall got up, leaving the blonde wanting more of his body touching her's, to get some strawberries.

"Want some, blue?" He asked, coming back with a bowl full of the delicious fruit.

"I guess." She answered, reaching for one. He pulled back, taking the bowl with him. She whimpered.

"Ah ah ah." He taunted, sucking the red out of one. "You don't get a strawberry unless it's grey."

She groaned. "Oh my glob!"

He smirked, drinking some more red. "Having more fantasies about me?" He teased. She blushed and punched him in the arm.

"W-whatever dude. Just hand me the fucking fruit." She stammered, holding out her hand. He closed his eyes and held up his free hand in defense mode.

"Woah, didn't mean to get Blue riled up. Here, you deserve it." With that said, he put one of the grey strawberries into his mouth, leaving half of it out, and pressed the strawberry to her lips. She widened her eyes, and blushed for the fourth time that day. Realizing he wouldn't move until she took the strawberry, Fionna closed her eyes and took the strawberry away from him using her teeth. He backed up when he felt the absence of the fruit from his mouth.

Marshall opened his eyes and smirked. Fionna still had her eyes closed, while eating the strawberry with a smile on her face, and a faint blush. He floated over to her, sucking the red out of the last strawberry.

"Blue seems to enjoy strawberries when I had it to her like that." He teased, putting a finger on his grey skin. "Maybe she wants another?"

Fionna looked up and tried to object, but when she opened her mouth, he flew over to her 'kissed' her again with another strawberry.

When she got the fruit, she expected him to float away, but he stayed there for a few seconds.

After the fruit give, Marshall looked at her with serious eyes.

"Fi." Fionna knew he only called her that when he became serious, which wasn't often.

"Remember that time I pranked you using an arrow and crème puffs?"

She nodded. "Yeah?"

He took in a breath. "Remember when I asked, 'Are you in love with me'?"

She started to blush all over again.

He took a moment to prepare himself for the hardest question of all. "Are you?"

Fionna widened and her blush got even deeper. She tried to look somewhere, anywhere but him. _Who knew red walls were so interesting! He should tile the floor. Cake should probably sow those curtains._

"Well?" He pushed.

Fionna turned back to his hope filled eyes and quickly tried to run for the door.

He smirked and used his speed to block the exit.

"You know, Blue? This is how I know you were gonna say yes. Trying to run because you're too afraid of rejection, or you think it might ruin our friendship." He guessed. She widened her eyes.

"What the junk! Did you get mind-reading powers that I didn't know about?" He smirked.

"No, you just told me." She smacked herself in the head.

"Dammit. Fell for the oldest trick in the book." Marshall slowly leaned towards the blonde.

"Yes, yes you did." Then he smacked his lips onto her's. She stood still, but finally relaxed under his touch. She put one arm around his neck and placed her other hand in his silky, black hair.**(Dammit! Now I wanna kiss Marshall Lee!) **

He placed his hand in the middle of her back, and placed the other on her tender waist.

Their small kiss turned into a makeout session, which turned into Frenching, which turned into looking for a bed to lay on while kissing. They finally found one, with Fionna's back on it, and Marshall on top.

The experienced vampire slowly tried to lift her shirt up, but Fionna caught on. She grabbed his wrists and put it right above her shoulders.

She broke the kiss for air, and smiled. "If this is the reward I get for pranking Gumball, then we HAVE to do it more."

He smirked. "You read my mind, Blue."


End file.
